yagredinfandomcom-20200214-history
Junior Yagredin Music Festival
The Junior Yagredin Music Festival, often shortened to JYMF, is a fictional song contest on Youtube held among the members of the Yagredin Broadcasting Union since January 2017. The competition was based upon the existing Junior Eurovision Song Contest, just with fictional and non existing countries. The current and official executive supervisor is Henrii. Each country's head of delegation gets to select an entry for each edition either by internal or national selection. Then the countries get to vote for each show (semi final or final) to determine the qualifiers and the winner of the edition. So far, 11 different countries have won the competition and therefore hosted the contest. Apart from Skaarvaag, who hosted the first edition of the contest there were eleven more host countries. Aythmos and Zhavina, Djivača, Drakkengrad, Dsôn Ílios, Harukona, Hmltša, Kaechyeodae, Luania, Pluviøterra, Ryza and Ynaiven have all been winners and hosts of the contest. Though Ynaiven did withdraw after their victory and Zarjaia got the right to host the following edition. Kaechyeodae has won the contest 3 times, Aythmos and Zhavina, Dsôn Ílios, Drakkengrad and Pluviøterra twice and the rest once. The highest scoring winner was Ynaiven's victory in edition 16 with the song "Los Angeles" which got 156 points Rules For the first editions of the Junior Yagredin Music Festival there was an age limit of 16 years, that the participants had to be at maximum at the release of the song. Later on the YBU decided to raise the age limit on to 17 years. Allowed are covers and J/ESC national final songs. Not allowed are J/ESC songs itself and world charts. Also allowed are featured artists but only if they play a minor role in the song. Also they wont be titled in the recaps. History On 29 January 2017, Manu, executive supervisor of the Yagredin Broadcasting Union decided to open an fictional music contest, in that every full member of the YBU can take part by sending artists representing their countries with songs. It was called Yagredin Music Festival. The name was inspired by the planet of Yagredin. At the same time a spin-off was started by Henrii being called Junior Yagredin Music Festival. The first ever Junior Yagredin Music Festival started on 29 January 2017. It was held in the capital city of Skaarvaag which also was the first ever country to host the Junior Yagredin Music Festival. Twelve nations took part in the first edition each submitting one entry to the contest. Each country awarded 12 points to their favorite, 10 points to their second favourite and then 8 points to 1 point for the rest. Each country is free to either hold a Televote only, a Jury Voting only or both at the same time which combined make up the voting they will submit. The voting procedure has not changed since then. Hmltša was the first ever country to win the contest. The winner is traditionally set to be the host of the following Yagredin edition. This method was used in every further edition of the YMF except for edition 17 after Ynaiven's victory. Due to financial reasons they could not afford another participation and of course not another hosting, so they gave their hosting rights to the runner-up of edition 16, Zarjaia. Logo and Theme The general logo was introduced in the 1st edition of the contest. The logo featured the name of the contest and below of it, the name of the host city appeared along with the number of the edition. The word "Junior Yagredin Music Festival" was formed in a calligraphic font while the edition and the host city was written in a sans serif font. The two leaves symbolize the nature loving planet and was therefore decided to be on every logo in the history of YMF. The leaves are place holders for the flags of the respective hosting country. The edition and host city are written below the logo. Slogans Since the first edition already, slogans were used for the contest. In each edition, the host broadcaster was in charge to decide the slogan and a logo of the edition and based on it, develope the contest's theme and visual design. The logos to the respective slogan is shown down below in a galery. 01 - Follow The Lights Big.png|Edition 01 - Follow The Lights 02 - Simply Fancy Big.png|Edition 02 - Simply Fancy 03 - Live Without Limits Big.png|Edition 03 - Live Without Limits 04 - Fight The Pain Big.png|Edition 04 - Fight The Pain 05 - Legacy Big.png|Edition 05 - Legacy 06 - Running Through Time Big.png|Edition 06 - Running Through Time 07 - Amusing Charm Big.jpg|Edition 07 - Amusing Charme 08 - Shine Bright Big.png|Edition 08 - Shine Bright 09 - Be Special Big.png|Edition 09 - Be Special 10 - Foreign Worlds Big.png|Edition 10 - Foreign Worlds 11 - Invoking the Spectrum Big.jpg|Edition 11 - Invoking The Spectrum 12 - Hidden Dedication Big.png|Edition 12 - Hidden Dedication 13 - Endless Cycle Big.png|Edition 13 - Endless Cycle 14- Burning Desire Big.png|Edition 14 - Burning Desire 15 - Aesthetic Fights.png|Edition 15 - Aesthetic Fights 16 - Inner Disunity Big.png|Edition 16 - Inner Disunity 17 - Eternal Flame Big.png|Edition 17 - Eternal Blaze 18 - Lunar Reflection Big.png|Edition 18 - Lunar Reflection Winners The contest has so far ten different winning countries with seven of them being founding countries of the JYMF (Aythmos and Zhavina, Djivača, Harukona, Hmltša, Kaechyeodae, Pluviøterra and Ryza). Most of the winners have so far been female artists, followed by groups. There were just a few male winners in the history of the JYMF. Debutants Any full member of the YBU is allowed to send a song for the Yagredin Music Festival. Each full member has got a certain broadcaster that is responsible for the choice of the artists and songs the country is sending for each edition. Thirty-nine countries have participated at least once. These are listed here alongside the edition in which they made their debut: Related Contests Similar competitions that are still held, include: *''Yagredin Music Festival'' (2017 - present) *''Halloween Yagredin Music Festival'' (2017 - present), for Halloween themed songs. *''Christmas Yagredin Music Festival'' (2017 - present), for Christmas themed songs. *''Senior Yagredin Music Festival'' (2017 - present), for Artists over the age of 50. *''Second Chance Yagredin Music Festival'' (2018 - present), for not victorious songs from national selections. *''Pride Yagredin Music Festival'' (2019 - present), for LGBT themed songs. *''All Star Yagredin Music Festival'' (2020 - present), for songs from artists being one of the previous best results of the country.